Some Summer Vacation
by N.D. Stark
Summary: Elizabeth looked nervously out the window at the bustling city around her. Her Dad was driving her and her sister, Nigella, to Avengers Mansion. To stay the summer... Most of the Avengers have kids. And they all get to spend the summer in Avengers Mansion. Who will they all survive? (Rated T just in case)
1. Meet The Kids

**Hewo guys! Nice to see you, and all that _stuff_ I guess this was a bit inspired by multiple other stories, with (of course!) the edition of our beloved Spider-Man and Wolverine. And all of the other basic nine avengers from the cartoon, just brought into the movie setting. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Spider-Man, Wolverine, or the Avengers! (Sadly)**

**CLAIMER: I DO own their kids.**

**So the following will be just a warm up to get you guys and the kids acquainted. AND so I remember them (lol) Because I plan on doing a series! Please tell me if you think that would be a good idea! **

* * *

**Character Files: The Kids**

Name: Elizabeth Madilyn Stark Age: 15 (oldest by 30 seconds) Parent(s): Pepper and Tony Stark Powers( if any): Almost Super Human Wit Personality: Elizabeth is quiet, but outgoing when provoked or enforced. She likes to sit in her room and read, and can go days with out eating. She doesn't have much interest in technology. Looks: Tall with a slim build, slight toning. Dark brown hair like Tony. Brown eyes. Weapons: What ever is on hand ===== Favorite Song: 'The Moment' Yiruma Favorite Animal: Koala Bears Favorite Food: Spaghetti Favorite Book: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, by C.S. Lewis Favorite Sport: Sideline Cheering Favorite Outfit: A solid color T-Shirt with jeans or a ,matching skirt. Wears flats or high boots. Talents: Can remember a lot of things, and is the only one who can control her slightly younger sister; Nigella Personal Interests: Reading, maybe writing, and art. ===== Back Story: Elizabeth was the first of the two twins born to Tony and Pepper, and at one point the doctors thought she had died because she didn't cry much. She took to Pepper rather than Tony, but secretly spends time on the shooting range, and has grown very agile.

Name: Nigella Devina Stark Age: 15 (youngest by 30 seconds) Parent(s): Tony and Pepper Stark Powers( if any): Almost Super Human Wit Personality: Outgoing and stubborn, but will tone down a lot when it comes to certain situations. Is also pretty hyperactive, and was much more difficult. Was born with *celiac, and is very cautious about certain foods. Loves gummi worms. Looks: Has long reddish ginger hair, brown eyes, freckles, and a tall slim build. Is much stronger than Lizzy (Elizabeth). Wears skinny jeans and a worn T-Shirt, preferably with the Jurassic Park Logo. Weapons: Her Ironette suit (in progress) ===== Favorite Song: 'Bangerang (feat)' Skillerex Favorite Animal: Ocelot Favorite Food: Gummi Worms or anything chocolate. (warning, may go on insane sugar high) Favorite Book: Percy Jackson, the Last Olympian, by Rick Roirdon (if only they knew!...) Favorite Sport: Gymnastics and Swimming Talents: Is amazing with Personal Interests: Building better technology than her dad, and working on her suit. ===== Back Story: See 'Elizabeth Madilyn Stark'

Name: Barrett Ryan Barton Age: 11 Parent(s): Clint and Natasha Barton (formerly Romanoff) Powers( if any): N/A Personality: It could be described as average, but is also very secretive and sometimes shy. Takes orders most of the time. Is usually very good. Looks: Is midsized, with dirty blonde hair in a crew cut. Wears a black T-Shirt and black or dark slacks. Likes red and purple. Weapons: Handguns or a crossbow. ===== Favorite Song: 'Red' by Taylor Swift Favorite Animal: Red Panda Favorite Food: Ravioli Favorite Book: Doesn't read much. Favorite Sport: Archery, preferably on horseback. Talents: Horseback Archery, shooting, agility and flexibility. Personal Interests: Nothing much. ===== Back Story: Barrett (sometimes Berry) is an only child, and mostly keeps to himself. Doesn't talk much.

Name: Jimmy Schemed Howlette Age: 17 Parent(s): Logan Howlette (Wolverine) Powers( if any): Wolverines powers Personality: Is rough and keeps to himself, due to a rough childhood. Was adopted by Logan, and somehow earned his powers (unkown) Looks: Is short with black hair and is surprisingly strong. Usually wears dull colors as not to attract attention to himself. Weapons: Knuckle Blades ===== Favorite Song: Nothing Much Favorite Animal: Wolverine Favorite Food: Steak Favorite Book: N/A Favorite Sport: Running Talents: Agility and activeness Personal Interests: N/A ===== Back Story: Was adopted by Logan, and somehow obtained his powers. (drinking form the same cup? XD)

Name: Emma Janeta Pym Age: 12 Parent(s): Janet and Henk Pym (formerly van Dyne) Powers( if any): Can shrink and grow to any size, can shoot balls of power out of her hands, and can communicate with bugs. Also can grow wings at her will. Personality: Is hyper and very smart, but also very mature for her age. Usually is the one to keep the group under control. Looks: Has short blonde hair, with faint streaks of brown. Has deep green eyes, and a short but slim build. Wears a skirt and tank top. Weapons: Her hand rays ===== Favorite Song: This is How We Roll, by Florida Georgia Favorite Animal: Pill Bug Favorite Food: M&Ms Favorite Book: Where the Wild Things Are Favorite Sport: Flying! Talents: Aerial Acrobatics Personal Interests: Studying Bugs ===== Back Story: Was born to the Pym's with her powers. At first they where unknown, but time made them burst suddenly. Is learning to control them.

Name: James Howard Rogers Age: 14 Parent(s): Steve and (?) Rogers Powers( if any): Superhuman Strength, propelled healing, wit, and speed. Personality: Is a lot like his father, and is very trustable, and tries not to lie. Looks: Brown slightly curly hair, blue eyes, and tall strong build. Weapons: Whatever is on hand, but prefers himself or a shield. ===== Favorite Song: The Star Spangled Banner Favorite Animal: Eagle Favorite Food: Cheeseburgers Favorite Book: The Art of War Favorite Sport: Anything really Talents: N/A Personal Interests: Nothing ===== Back Story: ?

Name: Arianna Thorsdaughter Age: 16 Parent(s): Thor and Jane Odinson/daughter-in-law Powers( if any): Can fly at will, and can channel electricity through almost anything. Personality: Is still learning about midgaurdian things, and is overall very curious. Is very similar to her father. Looks: Tall and strong, with very long blonde hair and blue eyes. Weapons: Her spear ===== Favorite Song: ? Favorite Animal: Bildshnipe Favorite Food: Pop tarts Favorite Book: ? Favorite Sport: ? Talents: Flight and battle training. Personal Interests: ? ===== Back Story: ?

Name: Timothy Pete Parker Age: 14 Parent(s): Peter and Gwen Parker Powers (if any): Spider abilities, enhanced senses, and webs IN his wrists. Personality: Shy but friendly


	2. (1) Here We Go

**DISCLIAMER: I do NOT own the Avengers, Wolverine, or Spider-Man! (sadly)**

* * *

Elizabeth looked out the window of the car, a book on her lap. Lights seemed to blur past as people strolled the street, some stopping to snap pictures of them or some random attraction. Elizabeth sighed, and looked at Nigella who had finally fallen asleep, some of the bits of wire or scrap metal falling off her lap and onto the ground. She picked up her iPod, putting the ear bud into her own ear. It was that music box playlist she loved to listen to all the time. Elizabeth closed her eyes, listening to the soothing sound of the music box, making her think about one of the books she was trying to write. It was about a girl who wished she could be something more, something better than a regular person. She sighed again, thinking about how much her character reminded her of herself. She was the normal kid. Dark hair, brown eyes, a skirt and a tank top every day. There was always a book at her side. She even had a regular name. Nigella, on the other hand, was a hyper mess, who always wore T-Shirts with movie logos or crazy colors on them, She hardly wore shoes, and had reddish-ginger hair and freckles. And she was of course, a Daddy's girl. She was stubborn and creative like him, but could also be a nervous Nellie about some things.

Elizabeth turned to the window again, wishing her mom didn't have to go on the business trip. Dad was always so boring to her. All he did was tinker and talk about boring things she didn't care about. She dropped the ear bud back onto the seat, and stared out the window. Soon they where near Central Park, and where driving a little ways in. A large mansion protruded from the thick canopy of oak and yew trees, and a large brick wall surrounded it. Suddenly 'Take To The Sky' came on the radio, setting an exited mood. Her Dad pulled the car up to the front, and opened the door. Nigella stirred, and rubbed her eyes. Then she jumped up in her seat.

"Are we here!?" She asked rubbing her hands together as she jumped out the door.

"Eeyup." Their Dad answered.

Elizabeth slowly stretched and opened the door, walking outside into the warm midday air. She stretched again, and opened the trunk, withdrawing a duffel bag.

"Want me to take it?" Nigella asked teasingly.

"I am perfectly capably to handle it myself thanks." Elizabeth answered, shooting an annoyed glare in her direction. This was going to be a long summer.


End file.
